Ranger Morales' corpse
}} Ranger Morales' corpse is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, just to the east of REPCONN headquarters. A map marker is added when the Courier speaks to Pvt. Christina Morales who's located in the Camp McCarran concourse. She is a sad woman in NCR armor sitting on the left of the concourse upon entering from the Camp McCarran terminal building. When speaking to her, it's possible to find out that her husband, Esteban Morales, an NCR Ranger, had been killed in the line of duty and that his body was not recovered. Agreeing to find the body of her husband starts the unmarked quest A Final Plan for Esteban. Layout The Fiends created a "honeypot" with the corpse, surrounding it with snipers and traps in order to kill more NCR who attempt to retrieve the body. Ranger Morales' corpse is slightly northeast of REPCONN Headquarters. The area consists of three buildings in a U-shape around an open area with the corpse in the middle next to a flagpole. There is also a park bench and a dumpster off to the left. There are three ways into the area, including from the REPCONN Headquarters side, the train tracks side where a trip mine and a rigged shotgun can be found, or from the far side where there are numerous bear traps. The Fiend snipers have a visual from all sides, making it difficult to approach undetected. Notes * There are two NCR bodies located here, the other being Ranger Jackson. It is not necessary to retrieve Jackson's body for the Morales quest. * The location and the Fiends guarding it do not exist and cannot be discovered prior to talking to Private Morales. * After dispatching the Fiends, the Courier can carry Morales' body northwest (not just north, northwest) along the road just past the tracks. There, NCR troopers will be waiting. Morales' body cannot be carried into the camp or anywhere else past the blockade. * Using the console command on Ranger Morales' corpse will cause the body to briefly stand upright and then violently explode. Appearances Ranger Morales' corpse appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * There is a bug on the PS3 and Xbox version where the body of Ranger Morales is respawned underneath the ground. The body can be searched but not dragged, making the quest impossible to complete on PS3 and Xbox. It should be noted however, there is a gib (body part) of Ranger Morales lying on the ground near to the actual corpse. This can be picked up and dragged to the NCR encampment in place of the actual body. It's fairly difficult however as the player has to walk extremely slowly or the grip on the gib will be lost. The gib itself turns transparent about halfway to the encampment though the label is still visible, further adding to an already difficult task. This daunting task will complete this portion of the quest, for those who have the patience for it. PC users can "call" the corpse with the console command: . * When you are handing the body to the soldiers at the sandbags, they will occasionally not respond in any way. This could happen if you don't speak to them before going to Ranger Morales' corpse. If you bring a body part over to the soldiers after bringing the body, this can trigger their response. * Sometimes, the corpse of Ranger Morales may not appear as it should, in which case, the player is unable to go back to speak to Pvt. Christina Morales. * If you have a bad reputation with the Legion, a legionary assassin team may spawn close enough to the NCR checkpoint to engage in a firefight with the two troopers. If the one who is to speak to you is killed, you cannot complete the quest at that time, since the other cannot accept the body. Leave it at the checkpoint and come back several days later. The soldier should have respawned by then and will approach you and give the speech that marks the completion of that stage of the quest. The soldier may approach you even if you are a considerable distance away. * The eyes on his corpse may blink. Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations es:Cadáver del Ranger Morales ru:Труп рейнджера Моралеса uk:Труп рейнджера Моралеса